


The Knot

by oneoneandone



Series: Subscription [3]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Interviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneoneandone/pseuds/oneoneandone
Summary: Interview with The Knot
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger
Series: Subscription [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979056
Kudos: 9





	The Knot

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt**   
>  _The girls helping ash get a suit for their wedding._

**The Knot** : **US Soccer stars Ashlyn Harris (gk) and Ali Krieger (rb) are getting married! And _The Knot_ has been invited along as they prepare for their upcoming wedding. Today, we tag along with Ash as she and her closest family and friends search for the perfect wedding tux. **

**TK** : **Ash, how are you feeling today? Are you excited?**

 **AH:** _Well, you know, I’m just so blessed to be getting ready to spend the rest of my life with such an amazing woman. I honestly can’t wait, you know? Ali’s helped me through so much and been such an amazing partner over the years, and I just hope I can be as good a partner to her._

**TK: You’ve got quite the crowd with you today, who’s all here to help you pick out your tux?**

**AH:** _I invited all the most important people in my life–except for Alex, she can’t see the tux until our wedding day. So my grandma is here, and my mother. That big dude over in the corner is my brother._

**TK: I see some familiar faces too, who’d you bring from the National Team?**

**AH:** _Yeah, I can’t forget my ladies. Whitney is one of my oldest and closest friends, we played soccer together at UNC. And Pinoe is a close friend to Ali and I, and she’s seen the dress, so she’s here for style suggestions and to make sure whatever I pick doesn’t clash with Ali’s dress. And then there’s Syd and Kling and Kelley–they heard we were going shopping and wouldn’t stop harassing us until we invited them along._

**SL:** _Let’s be honest, Harris, Ali sent us along to make sure Pinoe didn’t talk you into anything plaid-patterned._

**MR** : _Hey, I looked hot in that suit!_

 **KO** : <patting Rapinoe’s arm> _You sure did, Pinoe. You were like tiny gay dynamite that day._

**TK: So, tell us a little bit about the wedding. What kind of vibe are you two going for?**

**AH:** _Well, initially we were trying for small. But between our families and our friends, and then all our teammates and agents and representatives, it’s kind of grown much larger than we initially wanted. So we’re going to do a quiet beachside ceremony limited to just a few people, and then we’ve got a huge party planned for the reception where we’ll show the ceremony and then eat and drink and have a good time._

**MK:** _I’m invited to the small one, right?_

 **AH:** _Sorry, Kling, just the family and the Best Women._

 **MB:** _What the hell are the best women?_

 **WE** : _Chris and Kyle are the Best Men, Liz and I are the Best Women. We took a vote and decided we didn’t like “Maid of Honor.”_

**SL:** _I’m not sure whether to be proud of you for that or pissed off that I didn’t make the cut for the actual wedding._

**TK: Intimate and relaxed, that sounds quite amazing. Now, do you have anything in mind for your tux?  
**

**AH:** _Well, it’s a summer wedding in Florida, so I’m going to want something lightweight, probably a lighter color than I usually would go for._

 **MP:** _And hot. Your girl is going to look banging, you’ve gotta do your part._

**KO:** _Have you considered seersucker? It’s pretty popular back home. And breezy._

**MB** : _Okay, Kelley is officially no longer allowed to offer her opinion._

**TK: What about colors, have you and Ali picked them for the theme yet?**

**AH:** _Actually–_

 **MK:** – _Ali picked them, which is good, because Ash would have gone with black, black, and more black._

**MB:** _Maybe a grey or silver for contrast, but yeah, our girl here really likes her dark and depressing color schemes._

**AH:** _If you would let me finish, former friends, Ali and I settled on burgundy-wine and a light blush pink._

 **SL:** _Oh, good. Dark burgundy, the color of blood. Perfect_. 

**TK: The macabre aside, it sounds like wedding planning is right on track. Now, what about this tux you’ve got on, is it the one?**

**AH:** <speechless as she looks in the mirror>

**MR:** _Well, am I good or am I good?_

**KO:** _If I were allowed to speak, I’d tell you that you look amazing, Ash. Hot. I mean, if you weren’t marrying Ali, I’d probably jump you myself._

**MB:** _Syd, are you crying?_

**SL:** _It’s the hormones, you little terror._

**TK: Well, Ash?**

**AH:** <whispers tearily> _I’m getting married._

**TK: At this point, Harris seemed overcome with emotion. But after a few hugs and an approving nod from her grandmother, she met with the tailor to order her suit. It’s a gorgeous tan number with a matching vest and dark wine lining, a little black bowtie to boot. And, let us say, O’Hara echoed our thoughts exactly.**


End file.
